Friends
by intercostalspace
Summary: AU Oneshot - IchiRuki/ Ichigo x Rukia - Very short love story


Kisuke telling ichigo he failed, suggestion: get a tutor, ask around

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite.

Background: Ichigo & Rukia met when they were freshmen in college. They have since been bestfriends …with benefits.

She is sitting on her couch with the television open but not really watching. As usual, she is waiting for him. The song she hears reminds her of their first time. In her mind it was beautiful, like silk. He made her forget the initial pain right after he passed through her barrier.

She remembers too how she debated over kissing him. _Should she or should she not?_ At the back of her mind she knows where this one will lead and perhaps it wasn't a very good idea to get too attached, right? Like when Snow White was kissed by the prince. She woke up and they lived happily ever after, did the prince get to agree or disagree? She wonders, _does he even want to be with her?_ Maybe he just kissed her because he was a good and reasonable guy and just wants to wake her up!

In the end she decided, _why not?_ She would just act afterwards as if it was nothing as her brother often does, but she wanted to enjoy it and so she kissed him. That was 3 years ago, and up to this very day, his kisses still intoxicate her.

Did he feel it then? It wasn't only the call of flesh that made her agree to his advances. Truth be told, and she has kept it secret, she loves him. She found this out the day he embraced her when Kaien decided to marry his childhood friend Miyako. She tells Ichigo she does not really love her finacee but they were engaged since birth, and it felt kind of sad to let him go. Her best friend held her and literally wiped her tears, and she knew then that she loves him.

Next year they will graduate from college. She looked at the calendar thinking how long will one more year be. She can be with him for only a couple of days more though, and if she was really unlucky, last weeks rendezvous was the last. She heard a couple of his groupies--or fangirls or whatever you call them--that he scheduled a second date with the very sexy Nell Tu. Ichigo does not do second dates; it's a red flag.

It's inevitable really. She knows in time he is bound to find that someone, and tonight she could be waiting for no one. Hopelessly, she prays he loves her too. Deep inside she didn't have the guts to say it, at least not yet. Half past one, that's what the clock tells her.

Just when she was about to get up and sleep thinking that the day for him to leave her has come, he came to her door. As they were both used to, he sat on the floor and laid his head on her right thigh. This has been a habit for them, a bad one at that. He dates a different girl every week and she lets him.

She brushes his orange hair softly. He closed his eyes as he massaged her left thigh. She cleared her throat and just had to ask, "Did you do it…with her?"

"Of course not. She forced me on a second date," he said while kissing and biting her right thigh and continuously massaging the left. As he suspected, she heard about the second date.

He did not know whether it was coincidence only that the same week he found a letter addressed to her from a multinational company inviting her to work for them right after graduation. The firm was asking her to move overseas.

It's inevitable really. He knows in time she is bound to find that someone. Hopelessly, he prays she loves her too.

He sat beside her and motioned for her to sit on his lap. He drew her close, snaking his hand inside her shirt feeling her toned back. "Don't wear that shorts in front of visitors again ok," he whispers to her. He sounded dead jealous but he didn't care.

Earlier tonight Kiego picked Nell and Ichigo and a few others for the dinner date. Since her flat is besides Ichigo's, they decided to say hello to her as well.

She stared at him, eyes half dazed. " I had a hard time quieting him down. He was telling everyone how smooth your legs were."

He pulled on her hair for a kiss, even his kisses were jealous. Her tongue found his and she embraced him closer to her body. A few minutes more, they separated panting.

"Close your eyes," he said, licking her left fingers one by one from the base to the tip. Upon sucking her ring finger, he slipped in a ring in and quickly whispered, "I told them we have been together for 3 years and that shut Kiego up."

He thanked the gods he found the guts to tell her he loves her.

She snuggled sobbing on his neck. He held her and literally wiped her tears away.

End.


End file.
